Aaron Roberts
Aaron Roberts (born November 12, 1979 in Jacksonville, Florida, USA) is an American voice actor. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Barbero (Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun (2013) - Additional Voices *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Additional Voices *ACCA: 13-Territory Inspection Dept. (2017) - Pastis (Announced) *Ace Attorney (2018) - Max Galactica *All Out!! (2016-2017) - Aoki (ep10), Arai (ep4), Ishibashi (ep9), Koichiro Kashima, Ryoin B (ep11), Zenji (ep7), Additional Voices *Aquarion Evol (2013-2014) - Additional Voices *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Aria the Scarlet Ammo AA (2017) - Bank Robber (ep1), Man (ep9), Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Additional Voices *Barakamon (2016) - Additional Voices *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Castle Town Dandelion (2016) - Additional Voices *Chain Chronicle: The Light of Haecceitas (2017) - Yoshitsugu (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Aoki (ep2), Sato (ep1) *D-Frag! (2015) - H (ep2), Kodama (ep4) *D.Gray-man (2018) - Howard Link *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Howard Link *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Michael *Dance with Devils (2015) - Urie Sogami (Announced) *Dimension W (2016) - Additional Voices *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Drifters (2016) - Kafet (Announced) *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Tetsuo, Additional Voices *First Love Monster (2016) - Renren (Announced) *Gangsta. (2015) - Cody Balfour (Announced) *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Mikel (ep16) *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Purple Guildy (ep3), Swan Guildy, Additional Voices *Good Luck Girl! (2013) - Additional Voices *Gosick (2017) - Ned Baxter (Announced) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Additional Voices *Haganai: I don't have many friends (2013) - Masaru Suzuki (ep2) *Haganai: I don't have many friends NEXT (2014) - Touma Suzutsuki (ep5), Additional Voices *Hand Shakers (2017) - Hayate (Announced) *High School DxD: New (2014) - Michael *Hyouka (2017) - Additional Voices *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Additional Voices *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Mamoru (Boy), Sato (ep10), Additional Voices *Karneval (2014) - Additional Voices *Kiss Him, Not Me (2016) - Lord (Announced) *Knight's & Magic (2017) - Mathius Echevarria (Announced) *Last Exile: Fam, The Silver Wing (2013) - Additional Voices *Level E (2012) - Additional Voices *Lord Marksman and Vanadis (2016) - Additional Voices *Maken-Ki! Two (2016) - Leo Hirata (ep10) *Michiko & Hatchin (2013) - Lúcio Damão, Additional Voices *Myriad Colors Phantom World (2017) - Falcon (ep8), Additional Voices *No-Rin (2016) - Ken Butter (ep9), Additional Voices *Nobunagun (2015) - Gonda (ep6) *Noragami (2015) - Additional Voices *Noragami: Aragoto (2015) - Utami (Announced) *One Piece (2012-2016) - Hangan (ep465), Additional Voices *Overlord (2016) - Bellote (ep11), Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Pop Team Epic (2018) - Master Hero (ep2B), Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Additional Voices *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014) - Additional Voices *Rampo Kitan: Game of Laplace (2016) - Miyama, Additional Voices *Saiyuki Reload: Blast (2017) - Saitaisai (Announced) *Samurai Warriors (2017) - Additional Voices *Sankarea: Undying Love (2013) - Additional Voices *selector spread WIXOSS (2016) - Fumio's Father (ep5) *Sengoku Basara: End of Judgment (2016) - Additional Voices *Seraph of the End: Vampire Reign (2015) - Lacus Welt (Announced) *Shimoneta: A Boring World Where the Concept of Dirty Jokes Doesn't Exist (2016) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Additional Voices *Taboo Tattoo (2017) - Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Additional Voices *The Devil Is a Part-Timer! (2014) - Additional Voices *The Future Diary (2013) - Additional Voices *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Uta *Toriko (2013) - Sunny *Touken Ranbu: Hanamaru (2016) - Heshikiri Hasebe (Announced) *Unbreakable Machine-Doll (2015) - Crow, Additional Voices *Valkyrie Drive: Mermaid (2017) - Additional Voices *Yamada kun & the 7 Witches (2018) - Additional Voices *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - An Jung-Gi (ep4) 'Anime Specials - Dubbing' *One Piece: 3D2Y: Overcoming Ace's Death! Luffy's Pledge to His Friends (2019) - Salome, Additional Voices *One Piece: Adventure of Nebulandia (2019) - Kansho 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Additional Voices *Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods (2014) - Additional Voices *Evangelion: 3.33 You Can (Not) Redo (2014) - Hideki Tama *Fairy Tail The Movie: Phoenix Priestess (2013) - Additional Voices *Ghost in the Shell: The New Movie (2015) - Vice-Minister of Commerce Ito *My Hero Academia: Two Heroes (2018) - Additional Voices *One Piece Film: Gold (2017) - Additional Voices *The Boy and the Beast (2016) - Additional Voices *Wolf Children (2013) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Grimsby Keane *Code Geass: Akito the Exiled (2017) - Andrea Farnese *Tenchi Muyo! War on Geminar (2013) - Additional Voices 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The Beautiful World (2014) - Additional Voices *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - Official (ep8), Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 1 (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan The Movie Part 2 (2016) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel! (2014) - Lost Legion Moon Buggy *Smite (2015) - Solid Hornet Ah Muzen Cab 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse 2 (2016) - Hit Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (99) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (97) *Years active on this wiki: 2012-2019. External Links *Aaron Roberts on BTVA Category:American Voice Actors